Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for adjusting a focus after taking an image via a camera provided to the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As functions of a terminal are becoming diversified, the needs for creation and management of multimedia contents using the terminal are gradually increasing. To meet the needs, a function of camera tends to become important in the terminal.
When a photo is taken via a camera, a process for focusing the camera on a desired subject is performed. If a photographing proceeds when a desired subject is not in focus, it causes a problem that a blurred photo of the desired subject is captured. Although a user takes a photo of a desired subject after focusing on the desired subject, it is inconvenient for the user to check whether a camera is correctly focused on the subject by checking a result of the photo-taking one by one.